Island Life
by MuzaiandYuuzai
Summary: We all know what happened to Sora and Riku, right ? What about the other kids of Destiny? How do they cope with the loss of their friends ? slight au and some smattering of final fantasy characters
1. Welcome Home

Island Life

By Muzai

Characters from FINAL FANTASY © 1990, 1997, 1999, 2001, 2002 SQUARE CO., LTD.

The rest is probably owned by Disney

So who exactly owns Sora?

All I know is it's not me …

Chapter 1 Welcome home

* * *

Kairi

It happened without warning. The last thing I saw was the small house. One minute I was speaking with Aerith, the next I was stranded in black nothingness. Gray rock was the only thing I could see. The sharp face jutted out from the blackness, a stark contrast to the sky. Water spread in front of me. I pulled back slowly as the water ebbed and flowed. I was stuck on a tiny island, drifting amidst the darkness. I heard him before I saw him. Searching I noticed Sora running towards me. Shocked, I moved towards him calling his name. Just as I reached him the ground shifted. A harsh rumbling hummed in my ears. He caught my arm before I fell. The grip on my arm was rigid. I'd never seen him so serous before; his clear eyes bore into mine.

"Kairi" his voice was firm as if he was trying to convince himself.

"Remember what you said, I'm always with you too."

He was insistent; he wanted to make sure I knew, before it was too late.

"I'll come back to you, I promise."

He held on till the last possible moment, even as distance threatened to tear us apart, vainly clutching my hand till the last second nearly falling into the distance that separated us.

"I know you will"

His hand slipped from my grasp. I saw him standing there calling my name. He kept yelling even though he knew I couldn't even hear him. His promise echoed in my mind as we drifted farther apart. Further and further the gap between us grew. Still he called out to me. We couldn't hear each other but he still called. When there was no hope of reaching me, he just waved still smiling.

The first one caught me of guard, but that didn't last. Looking up I saw the whole emptiness was filled with tiny little glowing things raining from the sky. Fascinated Sora stared as well. They drifted slowly, sinking down from above. Slowly I realized what the things were. The small particles were sand. I watched them spiral towards the ground. The grey rocks slowly disappeared beneath the pooling sand. Just then I heard a rushing sound. Behind me trees erupted from the sand. Bushes sprouted and the tree house appeared. I watched as Sora disappeared in the growing horizon. As he vanished stars flew thru the air rocketing from the water. They were filling the inky blackness above with bright twinkling lights. Tiny sparkles speckling the entire sky, so many worlds returning from the darkness. Like our own, Destiny Island was reborn.

It was the cry of the seagulls that woke her. She rolled slightly as cold water splashed against her ankles.

"I know you will," She murmured into the crook of her arm. Lazily her eyes cracked open. The first she saw as her eyes focused was sand. Sitting up quickly, she looked around taking in the details of her surroundings.

Everything was just the same as when she had left.

Except she was all alone.

Not all alone.

He had said he was always was with her.

But she couldn't help missing him…feeling….

The tide washed back in bathing her feet, shoes and all in the salty foam. Tearing her shoes off she flung them away; jumping up she strode into the shallows. She danced into the water, spinning wildly and kicking up spray. The cool surf rushed up, drenching the girl in water. She was giddy. It was good to be back.

In her reckless abandon she slipped and went tumbling into the water. The biting chill to the sea quickly made her sober. Sitting on her butt, cold water seeping into her clothes she realized

"Mom's probably really worried"

Shivering slightly Kairi clambered out of the water and back to the beach. Gingerly picking her shoes up by the heels she cast a joyful look at the island before sprinting for the boats. Her bare feet thudded against the wooden slats as she dashed down the length of the dock. She very nearly fell into the water when she threw herself to the deck.

Dripping fingers pried at the coiled rope binding her little boat. After an eternity the knot came undone, grabbing her shoes and the rope; she dropped into the boat. Pushing off she couldn't help looking back at the island, her island, and their island.

Tears came unbidden to her eyes as she thought of them, Sora and Riku. They were out there somewhere, but they'd be back. Sora was always with her, if that was true, Riku was too.

As she neared the shore, she could hear the sounds of panic. Something was going on she realized but she couldn't tell what. Islanders were gathered on the beach .She could see a lot familiar faces in the crowd. Moving the boat to the dock, she tied it off. A lone figure ran the length of the pier sweeping her into a bone-crushing hug as soon as she stepped out of the boat.

"We were worried about you" Wakka whispered into her ear, refusing to let her go.

Even wrapped securely in his arms she heard the cry pass through the villagers.

"Kairi's been found!"

Tears welled up in her eyes, "No" she thought clinging to Wakka's neck,

"I've come home"

* * *

She'd just shown up, there was no sign of them. Everything was just strange and no one could figure how everyone couldn't remember anything. There had been a storm that night. And suddenly everyone woke the next morning feeling disorientated and understandably confused. That coupled with the fact three children had disappeared in the night, caused widespread panic. Nor did any one find any trace of them, a search party was slowly gathering to scout the surrounding islands.

That's when she appeared sailing back from the small island of Fate. She climbed up to the dock with a wide smile on her face. Wakka was the first to see her, he caught hold of her and refused to let go until the girl's own mother appeared through the crowd.

That was always the way with that boy. When he was orphaned at the age of seven, he and his brother were sent to Destiny , the main island of the archipelago. When the boys arrived they were quickly accepted by the children of the island. Wakka looked after Kairi as a younger sister, saying she reminded of someone back on Besaid.

She embraced her mother shushing the older woman, insisting she was fine. Pulling back she saw what she feared the most, striding towards her were the mothers of her two beast friends. Slowly releasing her mother she went to them. Stopping before them, she gave a small smile.

"They are safe"

It was the only thing she could say. For the one with any answers she couldn't give them the ones they were seeking. An archipelago wide search began. Jecht did his best to ease the fears of the bereaved mothers.

"Boys will be boys"

He assured them they would return. Boys their age were apt to wandering. It was only natural they would go our on an adventure. His son had yet to, but he did expect it of him one day.


	2. Boys will be boys

Island life

Chapter 2

Disclaimer see chapter1

Chapter 2 Boys will be

Tidus

I was sitting on the edge of the beach. Selphie was on her usual perch of the dock.

"I didn't even realize they were going" I moaned loudly.

"That's because you were paying too much attention to your sword and that _game_" Selphie replied, her voice spitting out the word as if it hurt her.

I sent her my most withering glare.

"It's not just a game it's Blitzball!"

Ignoring me she turned back to her friend sitting beside her. I had almost forgotten about Kairi, she hadn't said anything at all since yesterday. She was watching the waves break on the soft sand

"It's still downright rude that they left didn't say goodbye or anything" murmured Selphie

Kairi didn't respond.

We both waited.

"Kairi?" Selphie nudged her shoulder.

"It's…ok…..they will be back…I know it" she replied.

She turned and we could see the smile on her face.

It hurt to see her like that. It made me want to do something. Before I knew it I was doing I had jumped up and was standing in the frothing waves.

Staring straight at her I grinned.

"I'll go find them…and bring them back"

I suddenly felt foolish standing in the salty water promising something I had no clue how to accomplish. I didn't even know where to look. Selphie giggled and Kairi smiled.

"Thank you Tidus"

Without warning I found myself making intimate friends with the damp sand, a firm weight settled in to the small of my back.

"Probably not"

I recognized the voice.

"Chappu get off" I cried flailing in the shallow water.

"I'm going on an adventure next" he announce as he let me up.

I shoved him as I got up. "No you aren't"

"We'll see, ya?" he bumped me with his shoulder.

Selphie giggled softly as I tackled him into the water. We roughhoused for a bit yelling and thrashing on the wet sand.

"I will leave this island before you"

I threw a clump of sand in his direction, sneering "No you won't"

"Just you wait" he shouted dodging the sand.

* * *

The squabbling ceased when white and blue sphere flew through the air and connected solidly with the skulls of the two boys. It then bounced along the sandy slope until it was retrieved. 

"Neither of you are, the childish way you acting" Wakka declared eying the both of them.

Glancing at Tidus he asked "What would your parent's say?"

"And you" Wakka turned on Chappu "You go and you'll make that pretty girl of yours sad."

The younger boy shook his head.

"Me? Nah, If I told her I was going she'd say "Chappu you keep this up and you gonna get your self killed" and she wouldn't bat an eye"

He jumped up and began prodding Wakka.

"Now if I did something stupid and got you hurt she's say "Chappu you got some explaining to do", ya ?"

The older boy couldn't argue with his brother's logic.

He looked away but his cheeks turned crimson.

"Her?" he stammered "she's so indifferent"

He then marched of down the beach ball under his arm.

Everyone laughed and whenTidus shoved Chappu into the water we laughed even harder.

"Even though we can't go, it doesn't change the fact Riku and Sora did." Selphie pouted.

The entire group nodded each agreeing

"Once they return." Kairi began softly.

"We make sure they never leave again" finished Tidus.

"To do that you have to be here when the get back" Wakka said walking back slowly.

He'd obviously recovered from his embarrassment.

Tidus frowned "I want to…"

Wakka shook his head deliberately

"You can't be a hypocrite you have to be here to make sure they get the point.

"You'd have trouble following them" he added

"I guess your right….what do you mean?" Tidus looked up puzzled "Why would I?"

"Because those two didn't leave by boat, their raft is still there"

"So how did they leave?" Tidus asked

Selphie gasped

"Did they drown?"

The morbid thought chilled Tidus. They couldn't have drowned Sora swam like a fish and Riku was really strong. That just wasn't possible, right?

The kids all looked to Kairi, who shook her head.

"They are safe, that I'm sure of..."

Tears rimmed the corners of her lilac eyes.

Chappu patted her knee awkwardly.

"They're fine" Tidus shouted back to his normal level of enthusiasm

The poor boy couldn't stand to see a girl cry.

Each tried their best to cheer the girl up but without much success. It was a small consolation but the attempt was appreciated.


	3. What goes up

Island Life –Muzai

Chapter 3

If you don't know who owns Kingdom hearts you shouldn't even be reading this

What goes up

Selphie

It was a nice day, everything was going great until that big dummy had to go and mess it up. Today, Wakka was making repairs on the roof of the shack with Kairi's help of course. Chappu and Tidus were sitting by the paopu tree, messing with each other like always. Then with out warning Tidus started yelling. He was too far away to tell what it was about but he was obviously mad at Chappu. The two usually fight. Personally I think Tidus is kind of jealous, he's always wanted an older brother and he always look up to Wakka, and Chappu doesn't want to give up his brother just yet. But that's not the point, Ok back to what happened. Tidus jumped up onto the edge of the paopu. I looked over towards the shack. Wakka was shaking his head; Kairi covered her mouth struggling not to laugh.

Boys. They really should grow up. Tidus shouldn't let Chappu goad him like that. Chappu has always picked on Tidus, in a friendly sort of way…kind of. And Tidus always overreacted causing a fight. They were practically best friends, save for the fact the fought all the time.

Anyway Tidus was perched on the paopu tree, struggling to keep his balance. He slowly inched forward on the tree step by step. He almost could touch the star shaped fruit; dangling just out of reach.

Without warning his sandal gave way from the slippery bark. I heard Kairi cry out before he fell. But instead of a distance splash, as I expected we all heard a sickening crunch. Chappu was up in an instant, leaping of the bridge. I hurried to meet them where the boy had landed. Tidus hadn't hit the water; he had crashed into the small rocky platform jutting from beneath the paopu tree. His wrist was bent at a nasty angle. I heard Wakka curse. Tidus' breath was coming out in slow, particles of sand clung to his hair and body.

"It's broken" whispered Chappu.

Kairi leapt from the shack's roof and dashed past the coconut trees.

"Where are you of to?" called Wakka trying not to sound panicked.

"To the cove" she cried "we need to make a splint. Her voice disappeared behind the door.

"Right" murmured Wakka shakily. He began issuing orders to Chappu and I.

"He shouldn't be moved"

"Yeah…" Chappu's reply was barely heard over the rolling waves.

Tidus shifted slightly.

"Don't strain yourself you idiot!" I snapped

"I'm fine Selphie" whispered

I felt totally guilty for yelling at him so instead of apologizing I started dusting spikes from his face.

"What is it you big dummy?"

"Did I get it?"

"Get what?"

"The fruit, silly" he chuckled softly but winced as his body protested.

Scanning the shore I saw the tiny fruit bobbing among the waves.

"Yeah you got it." I placed the wet fruit onto his lap and he smiled despite the pain.

"Cool…can you do me a favor?" he shifted again to get into a better position and I let him pillow his head in my lap.

"Name it "

"Don't tell my dad "

"Why not?" Wakka groused

"You know Jecht" Tidus slipped into his well know imitation of his father "You idiot can't stand one lousy fall out of a tree?"

We all laughed weakly.

"What do we tell him" ventured Chappu quietly.

"We'll think of something" I answered.

Kairi returned with a few sticks and rope. Doing our best we managed a splint for Tidus' arm. He just gritted his teeth and tried not to cry. It took a bit of work but we got Tidus back to the island. Wakka knocked on the door. Kairi crossed her fingers and we all held our breath.

* * *

The door opened faster than anyone would have liked. Jecht stood there completely filling the portal. Surveying allassembled grouphe clicked his tongue disapprovingly. Wakka stepped back and making way for the man's injured son. 

"We were on the island and he broke his arm, if you see the heal-"

"How?" came the inevitable question, cutting Wakka off. Chappu's head snapped up but he frowned.

"We were fighting sir," he muttered "Tidus an' me, he swung on me so I pushed him and he fell. I'm not sorry I did it, I was only defending myself."

The imposing man turned to regard his progeny and the situation.

"This true?"

Silence reigned for a minute before Tidus recaptured his wits.

"Yeah he said something I didn't like, so I hit him"

Even with his arm hanging at an awkward angle Tidus seemed the model of a defiant child. Looking up to his father he awaited the verdict. Selphie chewed nervously on her lip. Jecht looked at the assembled children, it felt weird like he knew their secret and was waiting for one ofthem to slip up.

Reaching forward he seized the boy by his jacket and hauled him forward. His face brandishing a disapproving scowl.

"You know better than to settle every argument with your fists, Your mother's gonna be angry."

Looking to the other children his tone softened.

"Any of you hurt?"

"No sir" was the scattered reply

"Good…Go home"

Moving quickly Kairi backed down steps watching Tidus. Selphie patted the boy's good shoulder and turned away. Wakka caught Chappu by his vest and pulled him away. Tidus watched as the others slowly disappeared in several directions. Jecht's voice jolted him out of his reverie.

"Let's take a look at that arm."

Father and son slowly entered the house. Jecht glanced at him before moving down the hall. Moving as best as he could and trying not to jar his arm, the boy sank into the soft cushions of the couch. Leaning back he stared at the ceiling, and thought of his friends and what they had done. They had really come through for him, especially Chappu; he resisted the urge to smile. Better to get in trouble for fighting the falling, at least in his book. They'd fooled his dad, for now.

"So far so good"

The two brothers strolled through the village towards their home; ahead of them Kairi worried the small charm around her neck. No one spoke until Chappu broke the silence.

"Wakka …ya' think Tidus will be ok?"

"Yeah man' Wakka assured him "he's tough sometimes, and he's got a hard head; he'll be fine"

"I hope so" whispered Kairi.


	4. Must come down

Island life

Muzai

Chapter 4: Must come down

Did I mention my sister Yuuzai gave me a lot of help, a kick in the butt, and no time to type at home?

This fic chapter is dedicated to Yuuzai because I wouldn't bother to type with out her…….or reviews……get it?

I'm just one of those silly people who like to get feedback on their work ….ya know?

Wakka

The ensuing week was rough on everyone, Tidus especially. The islands were distinctly quiet. No one wanted to do anything; it was like our spirit went the way of our missing friend. Chappu kept beating himself up about it though I told him not to. He'd wanted to check on Tidus, but his mother wouldn't let us. She insisted he was fine and was being grounded and would see us in a few weeks. So all of us weren't in the mood to play but neither of us really wanted to stay on the mainland either.

"Hey Selphie, ya wanna play?"

"No" Her reply was soft and listless.

"C'mon" I pleaded "Tidus wouldn't like to see you moping, ya?"

"I..." she hesitated.

"He'd think you like him" Kairi drawled.

I looked at her, Kairi smiled and winked at me. Good she caught on to my plan.

"I don't like him…not like that" Selphie murmured "I just don't feel like playing"

"Sure, but Tidus can't play at all…is that fair you have the chance to enjoy the day and aren't while he can't at all?" I asked

"….."

"C'mon" Kairi announced pulling on Selphie's arm "Let's go perfect that silly Blitz game of his.

With a tiny amount of resistance on her part Selphie joined us. Great, now the hard part. I walked back across the dock and looked up.

"Chappu, get your lazy ass down here!"

My shout earned no reply. That boy was too stubborn sometimes. Shrugging at the girls, I went to retrieve my brother.

Climbing the ladder I reached the upper levels of the playscape. Strolling around the wooden walkway that hugged the tree, I reached the deck. The deck was Tidus' spot, not unlike the dock, which Selphie frequented, and Riku's tree. Kairi usually spent her time with Selphie on the dock, or flitting back and forth with Sora. Sora was everywhere; there was no place he specifically claimed as his own, although he did like to nap in the sand. He wanted the paopu tree though, but Riku was not giving it up without a fight. I preferred the clear area just off the path leading to the shack, across from the secret place. On hot days the wind would hit the spring and a nice spray of cool air falls right there…it's perfect. But back to the task at hand, Tidus liked to practice on the deck because it was the only area that wasn't either covered by sand, in front of doors or in mocking range of Riku. In fact, the deck was so out of the way the only reason anyone went up there was to fight or hide. The deck was called such because as kids we used to pretend it was a pirate ship. The rope used for binding prisoners was there until Sora grabbed it for some reason or another. The cloth that was once our flag was moved into the tree house till once again Sora kidnapped it. I swear there was somethin wrong with that boy.

Chappu was perched on the railing staring out to sea

"Chappu… hey Chappu!" I tried calling him once again. My younger brother glanced up at me, but didn't move. Laughing I clapped an arm to his shoulder.

"C'mon stop moping, you beginning to act like a girl, ya"

The jibe earned not even a rolling of eyes from Chappu.

"I got the girls to agree to try blitzing, you should come"

"Just leave my alone," he groused "I don't wanna play"

I could hardly believe my ears, he must be sick.

"Chappu?"

My brother turned to look at me, unshed tears sparkling in his eyes.

"What's wrong, brudda?"

Wiping the tears away with the back of his hand he choked back a sob.

"It..it's my fault he fell"

"What?" I shouted "That's impossible"

He didn't reply so I continued.

"It's not like you pushed him…ya know?"

His watery eyes were focused on the waves crashing on the shore.

"Chappu?!

"I told him he couldn't climb it…So he wanted to prove me wrong. Shows what he knows, ya?"

I couldn't, help it, I laughed. The look on his face was priceless. I laughed even harder. Grabbing my shoulders, he shook me forcefully.

After recovering my breath, I looked expectantly at him.

"Is that all?"

"What?" he shouted indignantly "What do you mean is that all?"

"I asked was that all?" I replied struggling not to laugh.

He practically glowered at me.

I waved it off,

"Listen, you know how Tidus is, whatever you say he gotta prove you wrong, besides he ain't got no balance to begin with.

Chappu looked away. I knew he just wasn't going to listen.

* * *

"It's not your fault so stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Wakka shouted before acting.

Grasping the front of Chappu's shirt, he tossed his brother over the edge of the railing.

"Ahhh!!"

The girls hadn't exactly been spying on the brothers; however the yelling attracted their attention. Silence for a minute and then they heard a scream. Quickly looking up they caught sight of Chappu over the wooden railing. He screamed loudly as he fell, he was only silenced as his body met with the cold ocean water.

Selphie stared up from where he had fallen. Wakka stood with one foot propped on the banister, looking over the water.

Breaking the surface, Chappu began bestowing every improper title and description unto his elder brother. He even went so far as to say, "I wish you weren't my brother!"

Wakka shrugged off the petty name calling and waved to Kairi and Selphie on the beach. Climbing the rail, he leapt off, executing an impressive cannonball, right on top of his cursing brother. For the second time that day Chappu was dunked into the salty water.

The boy came up sputtering.

"Wakka!, I'm gonna ki-" Chappu was livid.

"Hey ladies" called Wakka gracefully treading water. "Come on the water's fine"

Kairi jumped from the pathway and headed for the dock Selphie close behind. Kicking off her shoes, Kairi surged forward into the surf. Selphie took off her sandals gingerly and gently laid them on sand. Carefully she tested the water with a toe before she waded into the shallows. The tide caught the edge of her dress and she was pulled into deeper water. Kairi stopped short; a few strokes brought Selphie to her side.

"What?" the younger girl asked warily.

"Where are Wakka and Chappu?"

Something brushed against Kairi's thigh and she jerked violently.

"Selphi-" before the girl could warn her friend and confidant she disappeared beneath the waves.

Selphie felt a hand at her ankle.

"Oh no" she managed to take a lung full of air before she too was hauled beneath the waves.


	5. By the sea

Island Life –Yuuzai

Chapter 5

By the sea

Typed by Yuuzai though written by Muzai.

Chappu

It was pretty easy for me and Wakka to catch the girls off guard. He can be pretty sneaky sometimes, my brother. I had already forgiven him, but I figured first you have to forgive yourself. So I thought about this, all the while Selphie tried to knock me upside the head. Sweet girl she is, pretty spunky when she wants to be.

Ouch, just grazed my shoulder. Forgot what said, she is spunky

Anyway I did forgive myself I had to, it wasn't really my fault. It takes two to tango ya know? So me and Tidus are both to blame. Mm, Sorry Brudda we'll talk about it when your bett –ouch.

"Selphie! Stop kicking!"

Realizing she couldn't hear under water I stopped trying and to yell at her and looked up. She did have to be right above me didn't she? I wondered if she knew I could see her underwear. It's pink and frilly too. Letting her go I kicked my way to the surface.

"Hey Selphie, nice flowers."

"Why you!"

Her cheeks puffed up and she glared at me.

I'll tell ya she's cute when she's angry.

I laughed and earned a face full of cold salt water. Did I mention the girl was spunky?

Exacting her revenge she continued to splash me with cold water.

"Selphie!"

Covering my face I tried to escape her particular vengeance. Just behind her Wakka and Kairi were laughing. Kairi that girl can take a joke, she pretty and feminine not like our girl Selphie.

But she's got this kinda charm that grows on you, like mushrooms and so far we hadn't figured out a way to get rid of her yet.

Not that I wanted to ya.

Quickly I dove to avoid the little torrents sweeping over my head. I surfaced closer to shore, nearer to my drier companions.

Selphie was still splashing around trying to pummel me.

I couldn't resist a chance to tease.

"Hey Selphie ya gonna play in the seaweed all day?"

She spun around and stuck out her tongue.

Maybe I should tell her I could still see her panties…nah she'd try and hit me again.

"Hey guys lets play!"

Grabbing the familiar blue and white ball from the sand I heaved it into the air.

"Man I love the sea!"

* * *

The Island children spent the rest of the afternoon playing and having fun

After a rough start, Selphie and Kairi could finally got the hang of it, though Selphie couldn't resist hitting Chappu with the ball. Wakka took it upon himself to play captain and referee at the same time. Most surprising of all Kairi was an excellent center fielder.

Now if only Tidus could play.

It was midday when the game was called. Selphie having taken so many fouls against the brothers, that Kairi had to protect the goal herself for the remainder of the period.

The blitzers were struggling to slog out of the salty water.

"My feet hurt" murmured Kairi as she flopped down on the bank.

"No pain, no gain" countered Chappu, limping slightly.

"Then you must have gained a lot" replied Wakka. He cast a glance at the others,

"Where's the ball?"

"Over here," Selphie was balancing the sphere on her head. She moved each time it rolled, keeping it firmly upon her head.

"How can you do that "queried Chappu.

"I'm a girl, silly." She laughed "We have better balance." As if to prove her point the ball shifted and she leaned to compensate, and kept walking.

The ball rocked as she moved, matching the movement of her head and hips. Kairi giggled as she realized Chappu paying quite a bit of attention to the sway of Selphie's hips rather than the ball. Quite distracted Chappu ineffectually wiped strands of seaweed from his vest.

"If girls have better balance, then what happened to Tidus?", asked Wakka.

"Silly!" Kairi shouted as she reached for her shoes. As she slipped them on she gave a little gasp. Removing the footwear she stuck her hand inside.

"Crab?" asked Wakka.

"Sea Spiders" asked Selphie.

"Sea spiders are crabs." Wakka pointed out.

"Whatever," Selphie rolled her eyes.

"I know what it is" announced Chappu "A sea snake!"

Everyone stared at him.

"Chappu, you worry me brudda" stated Wakka.

The boy in question shrugged "I can try."

Attention turned back to Kairi and what manner of thing she had found hiding in her shoe. She was crouched down, shoe lying forgotten on the sand, in her cupped palms she held a tiny sea turtle.


	6. Fun in the sun

Island Life

Muzai

Chapter 6: Fun in the sun

Kairi

"Hello there" I whispered softly to the tiny reptile. "How did you get in my shoe?"

The small turtle was moving along my hands exploring the confines of my palm. Very slowly I turned heading to the sea. I was cradling the turtle against my chest, hoping it wouldn't panic.

"That reminds me of the time we put fish in Sora's shoes" Chappu declared

"Yeah," Selphie sighed "That was kind of mean"

"But funny," Wakka chuckled "His fault for not wearing smaller shoes."

"Every time he came out of the water, water followed, squish squish" I laughed miming the ridiculous posture Sora would take.

"And he wondered why we made fun of his shoes." Chappu proclaimed.

"Poor boy" muttered Wakka hiding a grin.

"Hey, you remember the time Riku convinced Sora the island was sinking?" asked Selphie.

Chappu snorted, "How could we forget?"

I laughed so hard I was almost crying "He was determined to bail the water out,"

"I remember his face when he realized it was high tide." Leaning down I deposited the baby on the sand. It flopped in the sand crawling towards the water.

I moved forward towards the surf watching as the turtle ambled its way down the beach.

"Goodbye little friend." Selphie cried.

"Safe journey."

The tide flowed in sweeping the turtle higher on the beach before sweeping out and taking the baby with it.

"Will it be okay?" wondered Selphie.

"Sure no problems ya?, he's got a shell" Wakka assured her.

As we watched the turtle swim, we heard loud squawking.

From above the shack, in the trees a seagull must have noticed the turtle too.

We all watched in horror as the bird swept down and plucked the baby turtle from the water. Selphie screamed in horror and the ball fell from her head. I , unsuccessfully threw my shoe at the bird, and it fell pathetically short. The white bird rose higher into the sky.

"Wakka!" Chappu shouted.

Grabbing the ball, Wakka charged into the surf. He threw the ball as hard as he could. It hit the gull head on, I've have never been so thankful for blitzball as I was in that moment.

Selphie screamed again. Following her gaze we saw as the gull fell from the sky, the small turtle falling with it. The baby's tiny flippers waved helplessly in the air as it tumbled. The bird hit with a large slash, the spray obscured the sight of the turtle's decent. Chappu dove into the water .An agonizing moment passed, Selphie held her breath. We waited, desperate to find out the fate of our little friend. Chappu emerged from the frothy water Blitzball under his arm and the turtle cradled in his cupped palms. We flocked to his side as he reached land.

"Is it?" Selphie asked too afraid of the answer.

"Just stunned" answered Wakka after a careful examination.

"That's good…" I sighed.

"What now?" asked Chappu wringing the water from his shirt.

We…we can't just leave him alone…" shouted Selphie.

She reached out stroking the small shell gently.

Chewing my lip, I looked towards the others.

Suddenly, I knew what had to be done.

"I have an idea."

"Kairi…" Chappu started and pointed to the sea.

Turning, I realized that the tide was pulling my shoe out to sea.

Dashing into the water I vainly tried to catch my missing footwear.

* * *

As Kairi floundered in the surf, trying to reclaim her shoe, Selphie was sitting on the beach gently petting the invalid reptile. She'd gone so far as to call it Lucky, after its harrowing ordeal.

"You know turtles are a delicacy, right?" Chappu asked leaning over her shoulder.

Kairi, whom had recovered her shoe lost it again when she tossed a Chappu's skull It hit him squarely and he dropped to the damp sand.

"Your aim is getting better." Wakka assessed.

Chappu rubbed the growing lump on his head.

"Selphie?"

Silently fuming, Selphie looked away.

"Aw, c'mon…it was just a joke."

"How would you feel if I said you were a delicacy?"

"If you said it?"

"Forget it!, jerk."

"Selphie, I'm sorry."

"Apologize to Lucky!" she demanded fiercely holding out the adolescent turtle right under his nose.

Staring at the mottled brown shell for a moment he sighed.

"…I'm sorry..?"

After a deliberating for a moment Selphie finally announced,

"Lucky forgives you."  
"Good," declared Kairi "Because I have a plan."

"Let's hear it." Wakka dropped down to sit beside Selphie.

"Right," Kairi began pacing on the beach, waving her hands as she spoke.

"Lucky… needs somewhere safe and quiet to recover."

"What do you suggest?" Chappu asked quickly.

"Bed rest and warm water, someone should look after the turtle for a bit," She grinned wildly "Who do you think would be best suited to the job?"

"Tidus!" came the cacophony of responses.

"Right, now all we need are some buckets."

"Why buckets?" Selphie wondered

"They're good for curing loneliness." Kairi insisted, heading for the dock.

"How?"

"Misery loves company I think…." Replied Chappu, following Kairi towards the boats.


	7. Like son, like father

Island Life

Muzai

Chapter 7: Like son, like father

Takes place at the same time as the last chapter.

Tidus

* * *

Bright sunlight streamed over my bed. Moaning, I rolled to escape the unbearable light. Pain exploded across my right side. Spots danced before my eyes. Gritting my teeth, I forced myself to sit up. Looking down though my vision was hazy; I saw the source of my discomfort. My arm was bound tightly to my body with linen in a makeshift splint. Memories of the day before came flooding back as my arm throbbed. Slowly trying not to jar my injury, I slipped out of bed.

After a few false starts, I managed to wrench on a pair of pants. Panting with exhaustion over just that, I decided not to try for a shirt. Great, I looked like a skinny pale imitation of my dad. My muscles protested as I tried to wiggle them to keep them from falling asleep. Sighing, I headed out into the hall. On the way down the stairs, I heard my mom's voice. From the clanking I could tell she was washing up, probably the breakfast dishes. I could easily slip past her and avoid being cooped up in the house all day. Sneaking to the doorway to the kitchen, I peered in. She wasn't even paying attention. Making a break for it, I grasped the door handle and pulled. The hinge squeaked and I froze.

…

Nothing. She didn't even turn around. Jerking the door open fully I dashed through.

I was shortly stunned as I collided with something and found myself on my butt. My arm ached terribly, having taken the brunt of the impact. Looking up I met the gaze of my father.

"Hey dad…"

"Just where do you thing you're going?"

"Out." I muttered under my breath.

"Think again." Jecht reached down grabbing my uninjured arm and hauled me up.

As I reached my feet, he dragged me back inside.

Mom came around the corner when she heard the door shut.

"Hello dear," she leaned over to greet to kiss him. Gah I hate that stuff. Pulling away from him, she looked down at me.

"Morning sweetie."

Eh double Gah did I mention I hate that name even more?

"When did you get up?"

"A little bit ago." I grumble, wanting nothing more than to get rid of her.

"He was trying to sneak out."

"Tidus, you know better!"

After a while, I stopped listening. I knew where that lecture would invariably lead; why I never listened, why I was too rough the usual stuff.

I love my mother…but the only time she ever feels like parenting I when I get into trouble or when dad's not around. I get totally ignored when he's home, lucky he's out all the time fishing and stuff; I don't think I could stand him any more than that. She totally drops everything for him, even their own child. I don't matter. So, I won't depend on them anymore. I'll become a famous star playing Blitzball and everyone will adore me. I won't need them at all, my mother who babies me or my father who calls me one. I'll become strong and take care of myself.

Eventually my mother stopped talking to me or at me, whatever the case may have been and looked to Jecht. God I hate him.

Mom looked at me again and pointed to the kitchen.

"Breakfast, eat it while it's warm."

"Thanks." I muttered, pulling from Jecht's grasp before striding into the kitchen. Plopping down in the chair at the table, I proceeded to poke at the plate set before me. See, normally I would have wolfing down the entire plate before heading outside to play.

But that was before my arm was injured. And seeing how I was right handed, the best I could do was poke at the food. So poke I did.

The bacon slid past the toast. Bacon, it's a commodity, we don't have much live stock, considering the typhoons. Therefore, we have to trade for most normal breakfast fare. Beef, pork and dairy products are imported in, traded for fishes and Thalassa. Can't say I didn't learn anything while at school. I took a bite of bacon. In the other room I could hear my parent's talking.

"I don't know what's wrong with that boy…"

"He'll grow out of it…"

How can you be sure?"

"If you stop babying him."

"Then you have must stop being so hard on him…You aren't your father."

A few more scrambled eggs tumbled off the edge of my plate. Huh, another commodity.

"I was like that at his age."

I had just taken a bite of toast with jam and had gasped. The crumbly sweet bread caught in my throat and I found it hard to breath. Somewhere between knocking my plate over and Jecht pounding on my back, I realized why I hated him. He was my father and I couldn't escape the fact I would turn out like him, and invariably make my son as miserable as I was.

"I hate you!" I shouted as soon as the toast was dislodged.

"I don't want to be anything like you, I hate you!"

And then I ran for my room.

* * *

Silence reigned. Jecht gaze traveled up the stairs. Taiki placed her hand on his shoulder. 

"I'll talk to him."

"No," Jecht stopped her, kissing her cheek, he headed for the stairs

"He's my son too."

Pushing the door open, he found his son perched on the bed, his face buried in the pillows. Strolling over he caught the boy's arm and gently pulled him up. Tidus gave a squawk of indignation as he was once again handled in that brusque manor. Jecht deposited him on his feet before moving to the door.

"C'mon."

Out of the house and down the path the traveled. Tidus was forced to quicken his pace to match the long strides of his father. They were heading towards the west side of the island. The moved without saying a word through the town and down to the docks. As they passed the bustling market, a few people greeted them.

Clearing through the throng, father and son moved along the wooden walkway. The heavy footfalls of the elder silenced the lighter steps of the boy. Stopping at the edge of the platform, Jecht sat and gestured for Tidus to do the same. They sat on the pier looking out to the clear water.

Tidus looked towards his father but couldn't figure what the man was thinking. His face was unreadable. The silence that settled between them was unbearable, immense. The only impression that proved his dad was alive was the slow rhythmic breathing. Tidus fought to control his breathing as well, his nervousness was overwhelming. Jecht hadn't hit him, hadn't don anything to him so why was he so afraid?

Time wore on and Jecht didn't move, at least not that he could see.

Finally, Tidus could no longer stand the silence.

"Well?" he demanded hotly "aren't you going to say anything?"

"Should I?"

"You dragged me out here for nothing?"

"I thought you had something you wanted to get off your chest, you obviously have a few issues to work out."

"Issues?" Tidus shouted incredulously.

"Hate is a pretty strong word to throw around, what have I done to make you hate me?"

Tidus shut his mouth stunned. Silence joined them once again as the sun moved to greet the western horizon. Presently they heard someone floundering in the shallows. Looking, Tidus saw a young woman struggling with a net. Tidus slid off the dock and began wading to her.

"Where are you going?" his father asked.

"To go help her, it's the right thing to do."

Jecht laughed and the girl looked up startled. Tidus glared at his father, but Jecht only laughed harder. Ignoring him, Tidus caught a hold of the net.

"Want some help?"

The girl who turned out to be Selphie's young neighbor Priscilla nodded.

Jecht jumped down from the docks

He knelt down in the shallows and gathered up a corner of the net. With a bit of work the three hauled the net up to the dock. Dutifully they began removing fishes from the net. To Priscilla's dismay, Tidus found a hole in the woven fabric. She ran for home to tell her mother and promised to return with a second basket for the catch.

Digging in a pocket Jecht pulled out a needle and began repairing on the net. Tidus continued pulling squirming fish from it as he worked. Occasionally, he would look to his father. The setting sun cast an orange glow over his father, illuminating his features. He looked so powerful. Tidus knew Jecht was a proud man, he knew it because that's were he got his own stubborn pride. He looked to his father again. Sitting tall with a needle pressed between his long fingers. He didn't look like the overcritical man who called him a baby. He looked like…someone you could be proud of… Guilt gnawed at his chest.

He was amazed staring at the man he supposedly hated sitting on the beach sewing up a net and watching the sun sinking into the waves.

Without looking at him Jecht asked, "What's on your mind?"

Blinking Tidus looked away, a tinge of pink coloring his cheeks.

"…I.." the boy closed his mouth.

"Well?" The man asked, "And looks at me when you're talking to me."

Tidus turned as he was told and his eyes met his father's. Tidus moved to speak trying not to tear his gaze away from his father.

"Hate…is such a strong word….I guess I was afraid of turning out like you…."

Jecht laughed quietly and ruffled his son's hair.

"Just because you acted as I did as a kid doesn't mean you'll turn out like me."

"But everyone says that-"

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree…. Yeah, but who ever thought up such an analogy?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly, what do fishers now of apples? Not a damn except if the fall out of a tree into the bay the water carries 'em off never to be seen again.

Before Tidus could reply, Priscilla appeared on the dock with her mother standing behind her. Thanking them profusely, she offered them fish as a thank you.

The two returned home sometime after sunset. The dinner conversation consisted of Jecht's childhood stories. A few yarns, including one about how he and young Lord Braska managed to finish off a pack of sahagins with only a stick between them. Afterward before Tidus moved for bed, Jecht called out him

"Don't you fall out of any more trees, apples bruise easily!"

Tidus sputtered and tripped on the stairs. Slipping into his room Tidus discovered with a peculiar sight. A small plastic tub sat close to his bed with a baby turtle swimming inside.

A note probably written by Kairi, considering about how neat the writing was;

Her name is Lucky…Misery loves company.

Laughing he flopped on the bed and shouted in pain. Something sharp was digging into his back. Reaching out with his good hand, he pulled the source of his pain out.

He heard a soft jangling of shells. A small bracelet of Thalassa resting in his palm. He laughed and dropped back onto his pillows to sleep.


	8. Hit or Miss

Island Life

Muzai

Chapter 8: Hit or Miss

Tidus is back and trouble followed

Selphie

Today is a lot better that yesterday, mainly because seems to have cheered up some. Probably because we were able to leave a get-well gift for Tidus, two innocent creatures keeping each other company. Stretching, I leaned back on the dock.

Bored….

So bored…

Boring….

Kairi hadn't come yet…nor Wakka and Chappu usually follows his brother…

So it was just me… alone.

"Boring!"

"Yeah, but I'm sure it's not your fault…"

Sitting up I saw Tidus standing in his boat, attempting to tie it single handedly.

"Hey shorty, give us a hand, will ya?"

"I'm not short." I fumed but moved to help him.

"You're the only one here?" he asked as soon as we finished.

"Yeah, some commotion at the mayor's so Kairi, probably won't be here for ages, but Wakka and Chappu made a break for it early I think."

"Ah."

"Speaking of that, how come you're out and about?"

"I snuck out…"

"What about your arm? Aren't you gonna get it healed?"

"Pops says it'll keep me out of trouble…plus all the healers are busy, most of them went out with the big search parties, no one's got time to deal with a silly broken arm.…"

"Ah, good to have you back then." I pulled him close and squeezed.

"AH! My arm, Selphie!"

I ignored his protests in favor of revenge. Serves him right for making us worry.

"If you're not careful you'll get hurt again." I told him as we settled down on the dock.

"I'll try not to," he laughed "but I was goin stir crazy at home."

"What's the difference?" I asked, leaning down on the docks. The planks were warm beneath my shoulders.

"Funny, you might want to get up, you're gonna be in the way."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm comfy."

"Flowers again I see…"

Jerking up, I immediately moved to push down my skirt.

Looking up I glared at Chappu.

Chappu grinned from his boat and waved at Tidus. Wakka sighed, but greeted him nonetheless. Selphie slowly stood and walked to the end of the pier. Smiling sweetly she answered Chappu in dulcet tones.

"Thanks for noticing," before she shoved him into the salty water.

Chappu came up sputtering; he shook his head, causing droplets to fly everywhere.

Tiny bead of water ran rivulets down his neck. Catching Tidus' amused glance, laughed it off.

"She's just mad about yesterday."

Wakka patted Tidus' shoulder before taking his usual spot by the stairs.

"What's taking Kairi?" Tidus asked perching on the stairs.

"No clue, Me 'n Wakka bailed early, before we got drafted."

"Something going on?"

"Probably," Chappu shrugged "Some big to do…everyone was actin' pretty scatterbrained so we left.

A loud squeal from Selphie caught their attention.

"Watch out!" Kairi called as she maneuvered a rather large skiff towards the dock.

"Hey!" Tidus waved with his good arm and she replied in kind.

"What's with the huge boat?" he asked as she began tying the larger boat to the docks.

"Because, I had company,"

She stepped to the side to reveal two young ladies upon the skiff with her.

They were clad in soft woven fabric, which was hardly seen on their island. Wakka moved over easily offering his hand. Tidus a step behind him reciprocated the gesture. Standing up the younger of the pair reached for it. Chappu choked, shock registering on his face.

"Yuna?"

The shorter girl smiled up at him.

"Nice to see you again."

Short brown hair framed her face, the bangs brushing against her eyelashes. A single pupil was the color of fresh leaves, the other resembled the sky. Pulling her up, Tidus was captivated by her beauty. She stumbled on the uneven wood and Tidus moved quickly to steady her. Her soft hair tickled his skin and made him think of butterflies.

Wakka helped the elder, helping her step up to the dock. Her black hair braided in steep rows crowned her head, held up with long pins. Deep crimson eyes widened as she saw him, and a rare smile snuck across her face.

Kairi jumped up to the dock and began introductions.

"Tidus the young lady who's hand you've neglected to release is Yuna,"

Instantly he released her as if her palms had scalded him. Selphie giggled.

"And Wakka this is Lu-"

"I know, we've meet." He answered quickly.

"It's been a long time Wakka."

"Hey Lu." he muttered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Looking towards Tidus' new acquaintance, his grin magnified.

"Well if it isn't little Yuna!"

Turning in Tidus' grasp, she smiled and Tidus felt his heart skip a few beats.

"Tidus, you better not be doin anything funny to Yuna, or I'm gonna have to break you other arm."

Yuna turned to inspect the arm bound close to Tidus' chest.

"I'm not hurting you am I?"

Tidus shook his head, the sheer joy of having such a beautiful girl fussing over him momentarily overriding his pain receptors.

"I'm fine" he answered slowly.

Brushing her fingers along his arm, Yuna sighed when he winced.

"Let me help you." She whispered.

Tidus' cheeks blossomed with color as she spoke.

Lulu interjected, "Yuna…I-"

Chappu caught her hands in his dripping ones.

"Let her, it can't do any harm."

Slowly Yuna slid the linen strips from Tidus' arm. Closing her eyes, she exhaled slowly and placed her hands on his skin. Warm light sparkled from her fingertips and grew, enveloping the healer and her patient.

Tidus' breathing slowed, almost as if time had stopped. Just watching as she worked was awe inspiring. To know she was pouring all of her concentration and energy into helping him.

No one moved, everyone was intent on staring at the proceedings. The light faded and Yuna leaned back. Tidus lifted his arm up, slowly out of the sling. Smiling he pumped his fist before letting out a loud whoop. Turning he caught Yuna around the waist and spun her around.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" he shouted. Setting her on her feet Tidus leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Blushing Yuna only shook her head

"You're welcome." She whispered,

Wakka cleared his throat noisily. Lulu crossed her arms and looked disapprovingly at the boy. Slowly Tidus released Yuna and smiled weakly. Chappu lunged for hem and they went sprawling into the water. Breaking the surface, Tidus waved to the others standing on the dock.

"Hey Selphie, up for a game?"

"Maybe."She answered turning away from the beach. She strode back down the dock hips swaying as she moved. Stopping abruptly she kicked off her sandals, spun on her heel and tore down the dock. At the edge she leapt, plunging into the cool waves. Surfacing she swam out into the surf.

Wakka joined her at a much more sedate pace.

"Let's get this started ya?"

Waving off the game, Kairi took the newcomers on an impromptu tour of the island.

She led them from the beach up to the higher paths, making their way through the treetops. Nibbling on her lip Kairi turned to regard the young healer.

"Yuna?" She asked slowly.

"Yes?"

"That spell…do you think you could teach me?"

"I don't see why not…"

"Not everyone has a talent for white magic…" Lulu reminded her.

"I have to try…It's all I can do."

"Goal!" Chappu cried loudly. He high-fived Selphie, ignoring Tidus protests. Wakka patted his back "Calm down we're just warming up."

"Alright," Chappu cheered "Round two!"

"This is our tree house." Kairi explained tapping the ancient tree.

"Who made all of this?" Yuna asked fingers brushing against the hollow of the tree.

"No idea..." Kairi shrugged "It's been here since we were little, but the most recent repairs were us."

Gesturing she led the pair down the ladder and further down the stairs.

"Ever once and a while the shack leaks." she muttered eying the left over tools strewn about the floor.

She lead them back down the curving round the stair case that hugged the tree.

Kairi pointed towards the spring.

"It's one of the sources of fresh water, the other's in the cove on the other side of the island."

Yuna gently tapped her shoulder.

"What's that?" She pointed to a small hole obscured by palm fronds.

"Would you like to see it?"

Yuna nodded emphatically, Lulu however eyed the dark entrance warily.

"Don't worry it's safe."

Lulu frowned but followed the tour guide into the mysterious cave.

"This is our secret place."

Yuna wandered through the patch of sunlight streaming down from the roof.

"It's beautiful." She breathed.

"Yeah..." Kairi whispered, as Lulu examined the intricate scribbles along the wall.

Following her gaze, Kairi stopped her mouth forming around little o.

"Sora..." She whispered dropping to her knees, fingers caressing the star shaped etched into the wall.

"Who's Sora?" Lulu inquired gently.

"My friend...he and I drew there when we were little." She brushed the star again tears rimming her eyes."If you share a paopu fruit your destinies will be intertwined forever."

"Did you?" Yuna pressed, urging her to continue.

"No..I wanted to." Kairi admitted tears rolling down her cheeks. The older girls gently patted her back as she cried out her frustration.

"I couldn't do anything! I was helpless!" As suddenly as it hat come the out burst was over, and all that was left was haze of tears.

"It's alright to be sad, but try to smile." Yuna offered.

As strange as her suggestion was Kairi tried it and felt a little better.

Lulu's soft voice caught her attention.

"It seems to me she needs a distraction...It would be best to practice out side."

The weak smile blossomed into a grin.

Hours later they were still at it. The blitzers played in the surf,struggling over the bi colored ball. They hadn't ever broken for lunch.

After noon, Kairi's first magic lesson began. Yuna directed her gently insisting she focus. Lulu sat in the shade of a palm tree, watching the waves deep in thought.

"Close your eyes, concentrate on the breathing."

Willing away her anxiety Kairi began to relax. The cool breeze blowing the scent of flowers her way. Above the crash of the waves she could hear she could practically taste the sea.

"Now," Yuna instructed "Look inside yourself, what do you feel?"

Kairi vainly searched her psyche, looking for any hint of potential.

She found nothing.

Her disappointment reflected in her eyes as she opened them.

Yuna was nonplussed.

"Try again."

Sliding her eyes closed, she focused again.

Searching down, deep down, deep deep deep down in her mind.

"Well?"

"I".

Her face contorted in frustration, she was worried sick and they were who knew where...

"Hey ladies!"

From the water the previously engaged players were moving up the beach soaking and exhausted.

Chappu lead the pack grinning.

"We won." His grin was wide an infectious like Sora's, on the rare occasion he beat Riku.

Sora..Riku.. Boys how incredibly stupid! She thought angrily.

Lulu snapped to attention as he came closer. The air charged around them it was almost as if...

"Chappu!"

The sudden explosion was deafening, Chappu had moved at the last second and escape harm. Instinctively Yuna and Lulu had dived clear of the blast.

Chappu looked from the smoking crater to the fuming girl.

Wakka appeared suddenly covered in sand, Selphie and Tidus were right behind him looking equally shocked.

"Lulu what did you do that for?" He demanded hotly,"Someone coulda been killed ya know?"

"I didn't she replied calmly dusting herself off, "She did"

"Kairi?"

The girl stared blankly at the blacked sand. Her eyes widened in realization of what she'd done.

"She has a talent in black magic," Yuna exclaimed excitedly, "That's wonderful."

"No it isn't...even if she got the talent it don't mean you gotta teach her."

"She wanted to learn."

"That's dangerous stuff, she's way to young."

"Wakka that's her decision."

Turning Wakka tugged up his brother."C'mon Chappu get the ball, we're going home."

Silence was the only thing that met him.

"Chappu?"

"Uh Wakka?" Tidus answered slowly "I don't think your ball made it."

"What?"

"It's gone man."

The game ball was flat and charcoaled, melted to slag. It looked bad and smelt even worse.

Wakka knelt and retrieved the melted equipment.

""Oh Wakka, I'm so sorry." Kairi murmured.

The angry teen ignored her, glaring at Lulu.

"This is all your fault" he snapped "I'm never gonna forgive you."

And he marched off to the docked boats.


End file.
